


Thanks To Day6

by Bethie0608



Series: Monsta X Soulmates [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethie0608/pseuds/Bethie0608
Summary: Shownu meets his soulmate in an unlikely place and can't get the Day6 songs out of his head.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monsta X Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694173
Kudos: 2





	Thanks To Day6

'You were my last young renegade heartache' plays in Shownu's head again and he groans slightly. This is the second day in a row that his soulmate had listened to the same song on repeat. Yesterday, he'd been curious after it had run through his head for the third time so he'd looked it up. He found out that it was called Last Young Renegade by an American pop rock band named All Time Low. He liked it but it got annoying when it ran through his head a million times. "Why are you frowning?" Shownu's best friend, Wonho, asks as he takes the seat across from him, setting a coffee in front of Shownu.

"My soulmate is playing the same song over and over." Shownu replies before taking a small sip of his coffee. "That sucks. I'm sorry." Wonho frowns before he seems to have an idea. "Why don't you play something else? Like drown it out?" Shownu thinks for a second before pulling his headphones from his pocket. "What should I play?" He hands Wonho his phone after plugging his headphones in and slipping one into his ear. "How about...?" Wonho taps something and Koko Bop by EXO begins to play causing Shownu to chuckle. "Of course. I should've known you'd pick this song." Wonho sticks his tongue out at him.

For almost a month after that day with Wonho, Shownu's soulmate only listened to EXO. It was like he'd introduced them to new music unknowingly. Shortly after that came others, BlackPink, Big Bang and his personal favorite, Day 6. Their favorite seemed to be Like That Sun and I Need Somebody, two of his favorites. "Guess what, hyung!" Wonho exclaims when he walks into the coffee shop the two of work at. "What?" Shownu asks, handing a customer an Americano with a smile. "Look at what Kihyun bought me for my birthday!" Wonho waves a piece of paper in front of his face quickly. "Wonho, hold it still! I can't read it!" Shownu scolds the younger man. "Sorry." Wonho says sheepishly as he hands the paper to Shownu. Shownu's eyes widen as he reads the paper before glancing between Wonho and the paper a couple of times. "He bought you Day6 tickets?" Shownu asks in disbelief, watching Wonho nod enthusiastically. "You're going with me, hyung." Wonho says firmly and Shownu raises an eyebrow. "Like I'm gonna say no." Shownu rolls his eyes as Wonho makes his way behind the counter to start his shift.

Over the week leading up to Wonho's birthday, Shownu almost always has a Day6 song in his head which he finds ironic. Finally the day of the concert arrives and the two boys get to the venue extra early to be the first in line. Almost a half an hour later, more people start to show up and someone taps Wonho's shoulder. The two turn to find a familiar tall man and a purple haired girl with a headphone in her ear. "Hyungwon? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Day6." Wonho asks the tall man, who nods. "I don't but Lilliah does and I can't tell her no for some reason." Wonho chuckles, drawing the purple haired girl into a hug. "Well thanks, Lil. Now he'll just whine about being here." Lilliah laughs as she pulls away. "He lies to you, Wonho. He secretly loves Day6 if he didn't he wouldn't know all the words." Hyungwon looks offended as Shownu snorts loudly.

They talk for a bit all the while Emergency by Day6 is playing in his head. "Really?" Wonho asks when Shownu starts to hum it. "What? It's not my fault that they're listening to it." Shownu frowns at his best friend as Hyungwon raises his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" The tallest of the group asks curiously and Shownu turns to him questioningly. "I thought the whole group knew?" Shownu asks and Hyungwon gestures for him to continue as Wonho turns to Shownu. "Hyungwon wasn't there that day." Shownu smacks his forehead in realization. "Right. Whatever music my soulmate is listening to plays in my head." Shownu watches surprise flit across both Hyungwon and Lilliah's faces before they start conversing in English. Wonho shrugs when Shownu turns to him and the venue doors open. The concert is amazing and Wonho doesn't stop talking about it for days.

It's about a week after the concert, when Shownu receives a text from Hyungwon, asking if they could meet at the coffee shop. Shownu finds himself sitting by the window when he hears the bell above the door chime and turns to find not only Hyungwon but Lilliah walking toward him. "Hey. What's up?" Shownu asks as they sit across from him. "I want to test a theory." Hyungwon says causing Shownu to nod. "I want you to close your eyes, Nu, and tell me what soulmate is listening to." Hyungwon continues and Shownu does as he's told, closing his eyes. "Also if you don't know the song, just hum it." He hears Hyungwon say as Habits by Day6 starts playing.

"Habits. Day6." He says automatically and the song changes. "Kill This Love. BlackPink." The song changes again. "Hellevator. Stray Kids." Again the song changes. "Moon. Woosung." A song he doesn't know the name of starts but he realizes that he knows the words. "Am I more than you bargained for yet?" He sings, the music doesn't stop but the next line comes from in front of him. "I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear." His eyes snap open and he stares at Lilliah as the song changes. "I heard that you've been, self-medicating in the quiet of your room." Plays in his head but is also being sung by the girl in front of him. He stares at her for a few minutes, open mouthed, unsure of what to say. "You drove me crazy with Last Young Renegade." He says causing her to laugh.


End file.
